I’ll Forever Protect You
by BXV
Summary: Sakura went to the doctors to see the reason her stomach was growing. Turns out she’s pregnant, but she‘s scared about what the father will think. Is it Sasuke or Naruto?


I'll Forever Protect You

Summery: Sakura went to the doctors to see the reason her stomach was growing. Turns out she's pregnant, but she won't tell who the father is. Is it Sasuke or Naruto?

----

Sakura was sitting in her room on her bed. She thought to herself, _How could I not see it? _It started two days ago

_Two Days Ago_

"Why is my stomach growing?" Sakura asked herself, looking in the mirror. "I've been on this diet for years. I can't be getting fat." Sakura put on the only thing that would fit her which was a pink summer dress and decided to go down and see Tsunade. It was true, her stomach was growing. It's been slowly growing for a few months.

Tsunade observed Sakura's stomach for any deformities, but Sakura's blood turned cold after her master flat out said, "You're pregnant." "What?" Sakura responded in a scared tone. Tsunade sat at her desk and said, "Are you scared at the fact you're 16 and pregnant, or is something else?" Sakura always thought a girl could get pregnant after turning 15, but she was scared of something. Sakura stood still, staring into space.

"How long?" Sakura asked Tsunade. Tsunade smiled, she wanted to see Sakura's reaction. "Eight months." she grinned. Sakura gasped and asked in a loud voice, "Are you serious?/!!!!!!" Tsunade just kept smiling. That really pissed her off. "Why are you smiling?" Sakura asked in a demanding tone. Tsunade laughed, "Him, really?" Sakura put on a confused face. Tsunade said, "Boy kid, you're really losing it. I know who the father is." Sakura gasped, fearing that her master would tell everyone. Tsunade caught on and said, "Relax, I won't tell anyone. Now, go home and get some rest." Sakura bowed her head and went home.

_Present_

Sakura spent the last two days crying. She wasn't bothered by the fact that she was pregnant, her parent's didn't even have a problem with it. What really upset her is the reaction the father would have. She thinks he might be happy about it. _But, what do I do if denies me? she asked herself. Then, there was a knock at the door. She said they could come in. The door slowly opened, revealing the visitor to be Sasuke._

_Sasuke slowly walked in the room. "You've been gone for a few days." he said coldly. "Kakashi-sensei was wondering what's wrong?" Sakura just turned her head away from him. "Get out" she growled. Ever since Sasuke returned to the village, he started to push her around, and one night he molested her. She would have killed herself if it wasn't for one person, Naruto. "Why are you here?" a firm voice came from behind Sasuke._

_Sasuke turned around to see Naruto standing behind him. Sasuke said, "I was wondering where the team bitch was." Naruto growled at Sasuke's statement. "Get out," Naruto demanded. "before I finish what should have been taken care of before." Sasuke actually flinched at Naruto. After Sakura told Naruto Sasuke molested her, Naruto went to Sasuke and beaten him close to death. Ever since, Sasuke knew better than to cross Naruto, so he left._

_Naruto looked at Sakura. His expression soften and sat on her bed next to her. He wiped a tear from her cheek. "You okay?" he asked her. Sakura began to sob and fell on his shoulder. He let her cry. He let her ask him for help. They both been through a lot that one night. Sasuke grabbed Sakura in the night. She woke up under a bridge, luckily close to Naruto's place. That was the first place she went. She told him everything. But the strange thing is, Naruto didn't remember what happened after that. They both woke up in Naruto's bed, Sakura in his arms. But, she knew what happened._

_After Sakura was done, she whispered in Naruto's ear, "I'm pregnant." Naruto's face widened. His first thought was Sasuke. He thought he impregnated her. "That scummy bastard!!!" he growled. He got up to catch up with Sasuke, but Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist. She pulled him back down. He looked at her, she was smiling. "He's not the father, daddy." It took Naruto a while to figure out what that ment, but it hit him, "I'm the father?" Sakura nodded, still smiling with tears flowing out her eyes._

_Naruto was confused though. "How?" Naruto asked. "We never made love." Sakura put her hand on his cheek. "We did," she sighed. "Remember the night? You didn't remember what happened. That's because I cast a genjutsu. I was scared you thought I was a floozy." Naruto held the hand that was on his face and said, "I'd never think that." Sakura looked in his eyes, and she could feel the love flow out. They touched foreheads and held into an embrace. Naruto pulled his head up and kissed her forehead and said, "I promise that I'll be there for you and the child. I'll protect you forever."_


End file.
